hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Magic (video)
Space Magic was a 16th Hi-5 Australia VHS and DVD in October 7, 2004, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And in UK released in March 21, 2005 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Songs Include ;Main songs Infobox Hi-5 Base To Outer Space.png|Hi-5 Base To Outer Space Infobox Dream On 2003.png|Dream On (remake) ;DVD version Infobox I Believe In Magic.png|I Believe In Magic ;VHS version Infobox Ready Or Not 2003.png|Ready Or Not (remake) Cast 'Hi-5' * Kellie Hoggart * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson 'Puppeteers' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Sophie Katinis as Chatterbox Segments *The Hi-5 band says what they're going to do. *Hi-5 Base To Outer Space *KELLIE and Chats work fixing a rocket while they float. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *Two aliens (Kellie and Nathan) land on Earth and TIM communicates with them by outer space music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI grooves like an alien. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *KATHLEEN packs food for her space journey. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *NATHAN makes his own universe. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds). *CHARLI blasts off to outer space to visit the planets. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about the cosmic cleaner (Tim), who needs to clean the moon (Kellie) before the night begins, but she can't stay still and two stars (Kathleen and Nathan) entertain the moon while she's getting clean. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *Dream On (remake) *KELLIE and Chats stare at an eclipse and they make a wish on it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *NATHAN dresses up as a genie and goes into a genie bottle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 29 (Magical dress up party). *KATHLEEN makes a magic hat to pull out a rabbit from inside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *CHARLI finds a rabbit inside a hat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *Scientist TIM invents a miraculous mechanical musician, and he can play it in a andante (slow), moderato (normal) and allegro (fast) way. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Planet Fuffle, where a spaceship lands and two astronauts (Charli and Tim) get out, they meet two funny creatures (Kathleen and Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). *I Believe In Magic in DVD version/Ready Or Not (remake) in VHS version DVD Previews * Playing Cool * Five Alive * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Opening Previews VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo * FACT * Video special - Hi-5 Fun Trailer VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_mg6sw9E4ih1r44n7po1_500 (2).jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Space_Magic.png Opening_Space_Magic.png Hi-5 Hi-5 Base To Outer Space 2.png Kellie S5 E34.png Tim S5 E34.png Charli S5 E34 4.png Kathleen S5 E34.png Nathan S5 E43.png Charli S5 E34 3.png Sharing Stories S5 E34.png Hi-5 Dream On 2003.png Kellie S5 E27.png Nathan S5 E29.png Kathleen S5 E27.png Charli S5 E27 1.png Tim S5 E11.png Sharing Stories S5 E41.png Hi-5 I Believe In Magic.png Hi-5 Ready Or Not 2003 3.png Category:2004 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Hi-5 videos